Feliz cumpleaños, Aceite
by Aceite y Agua
Summary: Una pequeña escena que he recuperado de hace un par de años en la que nuestro personajes felicitan a una de nuestras autoras en su cumpleaños, ¡Entra y deja un review para desearle un buen día tú también!
Knoc, knoc, knoc

—Mmmmmmm... ¡Oh! ¡Vengaaa! ACEITEEEEEEE, ACEITEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

—Hola!

—FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOOOOOOOOOOOS!

—Gracias! ¿Qué tal?

—En casa, no pude levantarme... ¡pero eso no importa!

—En casa... (Perdona mi estado de zombie).

—jajajaja, te he repartido regalitos por doquier.

—Solo cerré los ojos un segundo. ¿Me has repatriado regalitos? —brillo en los ojos—. ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde?

—Aaaah buscalooos...

—¡Ja! Ya encontré uno.

—¿Dónde?

—En gmail —orgullosa.

—Hay dos más.

—¿Dónde? Mmmmmmmm.

—Lalalalala...

—¿En tu... Deviant?

—Noooo...

—En mi Mail no hay nada. Mmmmmm… En...

—Noooo

—No seeeeeé

—En twiteeer.

—No hay nada ahí! :OOOO Austria! Oh my god, de donde sacaste ese Austria tan... Ejem. Suiza acaba de morir desangrado a mi lado.

Suiza se limpia los restos de sangre de la nariz.

—¡Es Austria sonrojado!

—Sip, lo encontré por ahí.

—Pues... Que... Ejem... Mono es —Aceite hace "save" a la imagen. Agua se muere de risa—. ¿Y tengo uno aun? (o no se contar?)

—En facebook.

—En... ¡Oh! Ok, Agua quiere matar a Suiza de un desangramiento masivo.

—Eh, esa era para ti, ahí son Austria y Suecia.

—Joder pues mira que... Fantástico... Se ve Suecia —todos damos gracias de que aun este oscurito y no se vea el sonrojo—. Gracias.

Suiza le roba discretamente el teléfono a Aceite mientras ella "solo parpadea"

—Y ahora si tienes en yahoo el que yo te dibujé.

—Jo mira que MONOOOOOOOOO —Aceite le arranca a Suiza el teléfono antes de que pueda enviarse los dibujos por mail—. ¡Su ojooootes!

—Parecido a Inglaterra

—Ja! Graaacias! Tengo muchos regalos. ¡JA! Gracias :D —hugs.

Agua mira a Aceite un poco reticente y luego mira alrededor nerviosa, jugando con el bode de su camiseta y finalmente le da un abrazo.

—JAAAA! —se lo devuelve, se separa y se quita las pelusillas del pijama, paseándose una mano por el un poco despeinado pelo.

Y entonces suena el timbre.

—Oh... UN MINUTOOOO! —se pone los pantalones de ayer y una sudadera echada en la cabeza maldiciendo que nadie más abra la puerta. Agua la mira.

—¿Quieres que vaya a abrir yo? creo que te traen los regalos, como en mi cumple.

Aceite termina de vestirse y la toma del brazo.

—Ya estoy —trota a la puerta con cal a cuestas y la abre. Inglaterra levanta la vista de su reloj mirándolas.

—Good morning.

—Hola! —le abraza.

—Ah! —se sonroja apartando la caja que llevaba en las manos para que no la aplaste—. Ha... Happy birthday!

—Thanks! ^^

—Hi-hice esto para ti —le tiende la caja de cartón—. N-No que yo estuviera interesado en hacerlo o algo de eso, bu-but es tu cumpleaños y todo eso.

Aceite le da un beso en la mejilla e Inglaterra e sonroja otra vez y le tiende la caja de cartón, mirando el suelo.

—It's a cake... —explica.

—¡Oh! —traga saliva—. Tú lo... Tú lo preparaste.

—Yes... —la mira.

—¿Y dónde están los demás? —pregunta Agua mirando fuera de la puerta.

—I don't know, habíamos quedado todos aquí a esta hora —responde Inglaterra quitándose la chaqueta.

—Oh... ¿Ni Prusia ha llegado a tiempo?

—Es evidente que no... —Inglaterra levanta una ceja y mira la puerta.

Agua hace un flashback. Se ve a Prusia arrancando a España de la cama, arrastrándole por un pie hasta la ducha, medio vistiéndole, luego enchufándole medio paquete de cereales en la boca y luego volviéndolo a arrastras, (completamente dormido durante todo el proceso) hasta casa de Aceite.

—Pasa, mon cher... —se oye la voz de Francia tras Aceite.

Inglaterra da un respingo y alguien entra cuando Agua está sujetando la puerta mirando a Inglaterra.

—Canadá, cher! —le saluda Francia e Aceite da un salto porque no le había visto. Inglaterra y Agua también flipan.

—Allò —saluda tímidamente a Francia y se vuelve a Aceite, que le sonríe.

—Hola —abre los brazos para recibir su abrazo.

—Feulis cumplegnos —trata de pronunciar en castellano con dificultades y se acerca para abrazarla.

—Que monooooo —le abraza sonriendo.

El canadiense se ríe un poco muy contento de que le estén notando que existe y cuando le separa le tiende un paquete.

—Yay! Regaloooooo! —ella se gira años sala muy contenta esperando que todos le sigan y se sienta en el sillón. Los demás lo hacen—. ¿Qué eeeees? ¿Eh eh eh? —mira a Canadá sonriendo—. ¿Miel?

Niega con la cabeza, así que ella empieza a abrir el paquete y es un ejemplar de "Ana y las tejas verdes" firmado por la autora.

—Agua me dijo que te gusta leer.

Aceite levanta las cejas.

—Ohhhh! —sonríe y le mira—, gracias! :D

Francia abraza al Chico de la cintura y le sonríe. Canadá se ríe un poco e Inglaterra mira el libro con curiosidad.

—¿Sabes qué es? —Aceite mira a Inglaterra.

—Of course I know it! ¿Es una primera edición? —pregunta mientras vuelve a sonar el timbre.

Aceite abre el libro y mira la primera hoja y como Canadá es tan mono seguro es una primera edición.

—Si que lo es! Whoa! —Aceite le sonríe al canadiense. Francia le mira de reojo orgulloso.

Inglaterra asiente orgulloso también y vuelve a sonar el timbre seguido de un golpe contundente a la puerta. Suiza, que lleva un rato un poco histérico, llega corriendo a la puerta y la abre.

Rusia sonríe con el grifo levantado dispuesto a aporrear la puerta otra vez.

Suiza levanta las cejas y le deja pasar, poniéndose en guardia y frunciendo el ceño.

Rusia entra mirándolo todo con curiosidad y se acerca a Aceite, que le mira y traga saliva, mirando a Suiza de reojo nerviosa y pensando que donde coño esta América cuando se le necesita.

Rusia abre los brazos en señal de abrazo. Aceite traga saliva levantándose.

—Hola, Rusia...

—Feliz cumpleaños —le desea y la abraza fuerte... y luego un poco más fuerte y luego MUY fuerte hasta que Agua se levanta y empieza a gritar para que la suelte.

—U… Uuh... Uhhhh... AAAAAAGH! —son las fases de grito de Aceite. Suiza se pone tenso mirando el abrazo.

Finalmente Rusia la suelta y le tiende un ramo de Girasoles que no se sabe cómo, tiene escarcha por encima.

—Es de parte de todos los soviéticos.

Aceite está intentando ver que todos sus huesos sigan aun en su lugar, toma el ramo de Girasoles y le sonríe un poquito a Rusia.

—Gr... Gracias —murmura al tomarlos.

Rusia le sonríe y luego toma un pedazo de pastel de Inglaterra, dándole un mordisco, se queda paralizado un momento y luego lo devuelve a su sitio decidiendo que mejor no se come los cojines. XD (jo... No molesten a mi pastel)

Inglaterra entra en depresión y decide que le den todo el mundo, largándose a hacer té. Francia le sigue hasta la cocina.

El inglés le mira de reojo, pero no dice nada, a su rollo, Francia le mira por encima del hombro, abrazándole de la cintura. Inglaterra se tensa y se sonroja de golpe.

—What... what the hell are you doing!?

—¿Pues tu qué crees? —le besa la mejilla.

—Están todos ahí, ¡solo voy a hacer té! —se defiende como si alguien le estuviera acusando de algo.

—Solo te estoy saludando.

El británico tiembla un poco y se sonroja más por haber malinterpretado.

—OK, He-hello France.

—Allò mon petit —se estira un poco y le besa la comisura de los labios.

Inglaterra se paraliza con los ojos abiertos como platos y Francia le aprieta un poco más contra él.

El inglés traga saliva y sangra un poco de la nariz limpiándose lo más rápido y disimuladamente que puede, sacando el té y la tetera con movimientos bruscos y agresivos.

El francés sonríe bajando un poquito las manos hacia regiones más peligrosas.

—Cre-creo que ya me has saludado y todo eso —vacila histérico intentando ni mirarle.

—¿Y? Creo que puedo saludarte mejor —beso en la oreja.

El británico gime lo más silencioso que puede y se le cae el té y la cuchara que estaba usando por el suelo.

—Angleterre, ¡pero que distraído! —Francia sonríe mirándole de reojo.

Inglaterra respira agitadamente con el corazón desbocado y cuando Francia le llama ta atención le da un infarto, sonrojándose hasta sacar humo por las orejas.

—Ah... yo... no... Yo... —trata de defenderse y finalmente empuja a Francia para que le suelte agachándose y empezando a recoger con el flequillo cubriéndole la cara roja como un tomate.

El francés le mira desde arriba sonriendo, esperando a que se levante.

En cuanto acaba se incorpora alejándose de Francia, aun con la cabeza gacha, pero el galo se le vuelve a acercar por la espalda.

E Inglaterra da un salto y se pega con la espalda en la pared, alejándose de él, aun con la respiración agitada y súper sonrojado.

—¿Estas demasiado nervioso hoy o es mi imaginación? —sonríe.

—Tú estás poniéndome... I mean... es tu culpa... es... SHUT UP!

—Yo solo te estoy saludando —le aprisiona contra la pared y él vuelve a tensarse intentando atravesarla, cierra los ojos con fuerza... cosa que el francés aprovecha y le da un rápido beso en los labios.

Inglaterra parpadea y le mira como si acabara de apuñalarle. Francia sonríe, acercándose de nuevo para besarle.

Entreabre los labios aspirando aire y aguantando el aliento, mirándole con los ojos verdes muy abiertos.

—¿Me das un beso? —pregunta a tres centímetros de su cara

—Awawawawawa —responde humedeciéndose los labios, así que Francia le besa, pobrecito mío.

Inglaterra cierra los ojos y se lo devuelve... cuando se escucha la voz de América a lo lejos. Del susto, abre los ojos de golpe dándole un empujón de esos que van a mandar a Francia a la estratosfera, saltando por encima suyo y largándose de la cocina como si estuviera en llamas.

Francia orbita alrededor de la tierra como el nuevo satélite y suena el timbre, Suiza, solicito, va a abrir la puerta.

—Hey! —gritan Prusia y España abrazándole sin mirar ni quien es mientras le desean feliz cumpleaños... tras ellos Bélgica también se lo desea.

—Oiiiiiii!

España y Prusia parpadean mirando a quien están abrazando al no atar la voz con Aceite... aun sin soltarle.

—¡SUELTENME PAR DE INÚTILES!

Ambos le sueltan riéndose y se van corriendo hacia dentro. Bélgica se queda mirándole con una sonrisa de lado.

—Allò —saluda.

—Verdammt —protesta frunciendo el ceño—, Allò.

—¿Estás bien? —sonríe.

—Claro que estoy bien, como no iba a estar bien —la mira incomodo—. ¿Tú qué tal?

—Bien —sonríe—. ¿Están todos ya?

—Non —Suiza se sonroja porque bieeeen que sabe quién faltaaaa.

—Ah... ¿quién falta? —pregunta poniéndose el pelo tras la oreja, empezando a entrar.

Suiza refunfuña algo que suena sospechosamente a "el imbécil de Österreich".

—¿Y está France? —pregunta ella sin escucharle siquiera, arreglándose el pelo y la ropa.

—Oui, está en la cocina con England —sentencia sacando el teléfono y marcándole a Austria.

—Oh! —se ríe con su risita idiota entrando más, ignorando a Suiza... mientras en el comedor, España y Prusia se han lanzado sobre Aceite abrazándola.

E Aceite esta roja como un tomate (quizás más o menos con la risita idiota de Bélgica). España y Prusia siguen abrazándola mientras cantan de forma muy desacompasada cada uno una versión diferente de "cumpleaños feliz".

Aceite se muere de la risa cantando un cumpleaños feliz distinto al de los otros dos. Vale, pues los tres se ríen idiotas, entonces.

—¡Basta! Basta que me ahogan —sentencia Aceite después de unos instantes, intentando separarles.

Ellos la abrazan aún más fuerte un momento y luego la sueltan.

—Ufff! —respira con dificultad sonriéndoles.

—Siento que hayamos llegado tarde, ha sido mi culpa —empieza España contento—. Estaba durmiendo y tenía puesto el despertador pero lo ha apagado y entonces no ha vuelto a sonar y me he quedado durmiendo, porque estaba soñando con Romano que estábamos en una isla como tropical y luego había un huracán pero... —España sigue hablando y hablando de cosas sin sentido.

Aceite hace un esfuerzo por seguirle... Sin éxito alguno.

—Total que me quede leyendo la frikipedia lo que pone sobre mí y me hizo mucha gracia —concluye España sin saber ni de qué habla.

—Ya... —asiente Aceite levantando una ceja. Carraspea—. Qué bueno que vinieron.

—¡Te hemos traído una cosa! —Prusia le tiende un paquete—. ¡Pero no lo abras!

—Vale, detendré con él la puerta del cuarto —Aceite le sonríe.

—Nein! —mira alrededor—. Me refiero a que no lo abras... ahora.

—Oh... ¿Por?

—Por qué... es algo que... yo... ehm... no sé lo que es, pero... —se sonroja—. Oye, ¿has visto a Ungarn?

—Sip, está en el jardín —le sonríe guardando el paquete... Curiosa—. Gr... Gracias Prusia, España.

—Ah, no, yo no... Yo te traje otra cosa, pero... es una visita guiada por Barcelona, pero tienes que venir —suelta España.

—Oh... Ese es un fantástico regalo España —asegura Aceite sonriendo.

—¿Entonces vas a venir?

—Seguro —sigue sonriendo.

—¡Yupi! —sonríe mucho y Bélgica se acerca a Aceite.

—Allò.

—El problema es cuando... —agrega y se gira a Bélgica—. Oh! ¡Hola!

—Joyeux anniversaire —le tiende una caja, sonriente.

—Merci —responde Aceite... Y es lo único que sabe decir —. Chocolates?

—Oui —asiente contenta—, y esto —añade dándole una bolsa.

—Mmm me encantan tus chocolates son los mejores del... —una mirada fulminante y helada la calla. Carraspea—, los segundos mejores del mundo... je... Jeje —Toma la bolsa. Bélgica mira a Suiza frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Va a seguir mucho esta competición absurda? —pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Cuál competición absurda? —pregunta Suiza mirándola.

—Por el chocolate... y por algunas otras cosas —responde mirándole.

—Algunas cuales otras cosas —frunce el ceño.

—Algunas otras cosas que no voy a mencionar aquí —sentencia sosteniéndole la mirada.

—No veo que haya una competición en esto —frunce más el ceño.

—A mí me parece que sí, quizás deberías acompañarme para que lo aclaremos —sigue ella. Él la mira a los ojos directamente.

—Bien —responde en tono seco pero no agresivo. Bélgica se dirige fuera del comedor y él sale tras ella.

—¿De qué tema hablas?

—De France —sentencia dándose la vuelta y mirándole.

—QUOI?

—Quoi? ¿Crees que nadie se ha dado cuenta?

—¿Pero de qué estás hablando?

—De que obviamente te gustaba y lo sigue haciendo —le acusa.

—M... Me... —se sonroja —, quoi? ¿DE DÓNDE SACAS ESTO?

—Es obvio —hace los ojos en blanco.

—¡No es obvio! Es decir... ¡No pasa! ¡No sé de qué hablas! —histérico—. Y como me consigas un problema con Österreich por esto...

—Quizás crees que no tanto como antes con eso de Autriche —hace un gesto vago—. Pero todos saben que sigues con él, el mismo me lo dijo, ¿sabes? más vale que te decidas apartarte de una vez y dejarme en paz, no es como que yo te haya hecho nada y le estás haciendo daño a él también —lo siento, Bélgica no se ha enterado demasiado de lo que pasa.

—¡¿Pero qué clase de idiotez estas diciendo, Belgique?! ¿Que te dijo qué?

—No es ninguna idiotez, Suisse, pero una cosa es un poco de rivalidad con el chocolate y otra que estés haciendo cosas dolorosas para Autriche y France también solo por competir conmigo —sentencia.

—Esto es difamación, ¡de la más vil y baja difamación! ¡Voy a matarle ahora mismo! ¡YO NO ESTOY HACIENDO COSAS DOLOROSAS PARA NADIE! ESTOY CON AUTRICHE Y CON NADIE MÁS.

—¿Y por qué él me dijo que estaba enamorado de ti? —pregunta mirándole suspicaz.

—QUOHHHH —jadea abriendo los ojos como platos impresionado con lo que acaba de oír, aunque se sonroja.

—Eso mismo —se cruza de brazos—. ¿Acaso crees que France es de los que van diciendo eso fácilmente? Non, mon ami, una cosa es que diga que está enamorado del amor y esas cosas, pero de una persona en concreto...

—Belgique. Belgique —cierra los ojos tratando de callarse—, no sé qué cosas sin sentido estas diciendo.

—Pues a mí me parecen perfectamente claras, Suisse.

—Yo no tengo nada con France, no tengo idea de quién te ha contado esta sarta de estupideces, pero trae a Francia aquí y lo aclaramos —la mira con el ceño fruncido.

Ella se pone nerviosa porque ha estado hablando un poco como si acaso ella tuviera algo con Francia y estuviera en alguna posición en la que pudiera reclamarle.

—Estoy infinitamente ofendido y enfadado por tus difamaciones.

—Yo no tengo por qué traer a nadie ni aclarar nada, Suisse, para mí está perfectamente claro. Tú no haces más que tratarme de mentirosa, pero yo he hablado con France y no me parece que tú estés en una posición en la que se pueda confiar en ti. Ya te lo he dicho bien claro, aléjate de él o puede que te veas inmiscuido en verdaderos problemas —responde yéndose a la puerta.

Suiza se queda mirando hacia la puerta y toda la vida recordaremos este como el día en que Suiza asesino a Francia. Bélgica se acerca a Aceite para ver si le ha gustado el peluche de Milú.

Aceite está mirándola seriamente porque ha oído los gritos de Suiza y tiene al Milú sentado en las piernas.

—¿Va todo bien? —pregunta a la chica.

—Oui, pero creo que será mejor que me vaya ahora. Algunos son reticentes a encajar la verdad —responde ella.

Suiza sale de la cocina dando un portazo, muy, MUY enfadado. Bélgica se va a la puerta y se encuentra a Austria que justo iba a tocar el timbre.

—¿Dónde está? —pregunta Suiza a Inglaterra, sacando el arma de la cintura.

—Ah, cheri —saluda Bélgica a Austria—. Todo va a ir mejor ahora —le asegura y le da un beso en la mejilla—. Au revoir —se despide mientras Austria la mira levantando las cejas sin entender un pimiento.

—¿Dónde está quién? —pregunta Inglaterra nervioso.

—¿DÓNDE ESTÁ FRANCE? —escupe.

Austria entra al comedor y levanta las cejas otra vez con el grito de Suiza, Inglaterra se sonroja un poco y frunce el ceño.

—Y yo qué voy a saber, Switzerland.

Francia comete la imprudencia de bajar las escaleras justo en ese momento. Inglaterra se tensa por el tono de Suiza y se vuelve a las escaleras al oír que alguien baja... Austria también.

Suiza camina hasta las escaleras y sin pensar más, toma a Francia del cuello de la camisa y lo arrastra hasta el centro del comedor.

Aceite saca las palomitas. Rusia y Canadá se acercan a ella para compartirlas. Inglaterra se pone de pie sin poder evitarlo, tenso.

Francia suelta su tradicionalmente famoso grito varonil... De nena, cayéndose en el camino e intentando levantarse de nuevo.

—¿Qué merde haces diciendo estupideces? —le apunta con el arma a la cabeza, muy muy enojado—, ¡di la verdad!

—Switzerland —se acerca Inglaterra intentando ponerse entre Francia y la pistola—. What are you doing!? Put the bloody gun down! —pide.

—¡Quítate de mí vista o te disparo a ti también! —grita a Inglaterra.

—Schweiz... —susurra Austria mientras Inglaterra sigue con una mano estirada hacia Suiza y la otra hacia atrás asegurándose que Francia está detrás de él.

Suiza escucha la voz de Austria y levanta la vista un instante a verlo. Frunce el ceño otra vez. Canadá también está como muy tenso, de pie, sin saber qué hacer, mirando a Suiza y a Francia e Inglaterra asustado sin saber qué hacer.

—DILES! DILES LA VERDAD! —grita a Francia. Austria se acerca lentamente.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —pregunta mirando a Suiza fijamente, pasando de largo de Francia e Inglaterra para ir hasta su lado.

—No tengo idea de qué estás hablando Suisse... —susurra Francia que acaba de salir del shock, un poco...

—¿Qué verdad? —pregunta Inglaterra y Canadá se acerca a ellos.

—¡DILES! ¡Di que eres un cabrón hijo de puta que está difamándome! —Grita muy descompuesto.

—Bitteschon, Schweiz... tienes que calmarte —pide Austria poniéndole una mano en el hombro muuuuuuy suavemente.

—¿Estás difamándole? —Inglaterra se da la vuelta mirando a Francia con el ceño fruncido.

—Yo... Soy todo lo cabrón que quieras pero no tengo idea de que hablas.

Suiza bufa al sentir la mano y le mira de reojo.

—Tienes que oírle —sentencia hacia Austria, con la respiración agitada y sin bajar el arma.

—Qué clase de confesión forzada te parece que es si le estás amenazando con la pistola —susurra Austria poniendo la otra mano en su antebrazo y moviéndola hasta su muñeca, presionando un poco para que baje la pistola.

El helvético pone un instante de resistencia y luego baja un poquito la mano.

—No sabes lo que está diciendo, Belgique me lo ha dicho. Quiere que tú le crees.

—Si quisiera que yo le creyera cualquier cosa, trataría de convencer a alguien en quien confío, no de ponerle histérico —responde.

—Suisse... ¿Qué te ha dicho Belgique? —pregunta Francia suavemente.

—¡SABES BIEN LO QUE LE HAS DICHO!

—Schweiz! —protesta Austria fulminando Francia. Suiza mira a Austria bajando el arma totalmente.

—No puede decir lo que quiera sin que nadie le haga nada —se gira a Francia

—. ¡Dile que no es verdad! ¡DÍSELO!

—¿De qué está hablando, France? —insiste Inglaterra muy tenso también.

—No tengo idea —responde sinceramente.

—Claro que no, por eso lo que hacemos es no creer nada de lo que dice —responde Austria suavemente.

—No le creas.

—No lo hago —asegura.

—Ha dicho que él y yo estamos juntos y que está enamorado de mí —explica a Austria.

—Eso querría él —susurra Austria al oído de Suiza, mirando a Francia fijamente.

Francia abre los ojos como platos mirando a Inglaterra.

—No sé de dónde lo ha sacado —susurra mirando a Austria a los ojos y relajando se un poquito al ver la reacción. Inglaterra niega con la cabeza.

—Si serás imbécil...

—Gracias por tu voto de confianza —le susurra al inglés, mirándole un poco herido. Inglaterra se separa acercándose a Suiza.

—Are you OK?

—Of course I'm ok... —carraspea avergonzándose un poco por lo que acaba de pasar. Guarda el arma y mira al suelo.

—Don't worry about it... y acepta mis disculpas en nombre de France —pide Inglaterra.

—¿Por qué diría yo que estás enamorado de mi cuando es evidente que estás enamorado de él y ni siquiera me soportas? Y no hay nada de que quiera disculparme, ¡yo no he hecho nada!

—No dijo que él lo está, dijo que tú lo estas de él —puntualiza Austria—. ¿Y quién sabe por qué haces las cosas que haces, Frankreich... ¿por llamar la atención? ¿un vano intento por molestar? —añade.

—¿Saben? El juego de inventar cosas idiotas de Francia y además creerlas a pies juntillas ha llegado muy muy lejos —protesta Francia.

—La fama te precede —responde Inglaterra volviéndose a él. El galo le mira a él unos instantes a los ojos y este le sostiene la mirada.

—Bien... Merci, Angleterre —le susurra girando a Aceite—. Pásalo bien, cherie —camina hasta la puerta.

Inglaterra bufa y mira la puerta, luego les mira a los demás y se sonroja, volviendo a sentarse, de malas. Luego fulmina a Canadá de manera intensa y él decide que tiene que ir con Francia, disculpándose con todos, aunque igualmente nadie note su presencia.

Suiza mira a Austria de reojo, muerto de la vergüenza. Austria suelta a Suiza y se vuelve a Aceite.

—Alles gute zum Geburstag —le desea con una inclinación de cabeza suave. Aceite se sonroja hasta las orejas sonriéndole.

—Gra... Gracias —responde sonriendo embobada, en especial cuando le tiende la mano.

Ella traga saliva y se la toma, sin dejar de sonreírle. El austriaco le da un beso en los nudillos sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

—Si se me permite, quisiera que me concediera un baile —le pide, porque ese es el regalo más barato pero suficiente que se le ha ocurrido al muy cínico.

—¿Un... Un baile? —risita idiota—. Sí. Lo que... Quieras, claro... —se limpia la nariz porque ha sangrado un poquitín.

Austria tira de ella para levantarla poniéndole una mano en la cintura y sin dejar de mirarla fijamente, le tiende a Suiza un CD para que lo ponga.

—Eeeeeres muuuuy guaaaaapo.

—Danke —carraspea nervioso con eso, apartando la mirada sin poder evitarlo. Suiza se tensa con eso, aunque toma el CD y lo pone, mirándoles.

Aceite sonríe acercándose un poquito a Austria y poniéndole una mano en el pecho.

—También hueles muy bien —sonrisita sonrojada.

—Danke —le sonríe empezando a llevarla al son del Danubio azul. Aceite le sigue un poco torpemente porque esos son bailes que no están de moda. Sonríe y le mira a los ojos.

—Dios mío, no puedo creer que este bailando esto contigo.

—Lo haces increíblemente bien para ser, creo, la primera vez que bailas vals —responde pensando en lo torpe que es Suiza y lo bruta que es Hungría. (Agua le hace a Aceite un favor al decir eso).

Aceite se sonroja.

—¿Te puedo pedir otro regalo? —se le acerca bastante más y se le recarga en el pecho.

—Pues claro —sonríe y Suiza se tensa con eso.

—¿Puedes bailar con Suisse? —susurra en secreto—. Suiza, suiza... Dios, estoy demasiado embobada —se muerde el labio.

—¿Crees que se muera si se lo pido? —le susurra al oído.

—Es muy probable... —risita.

—Entonces seguro puedo hacerlo.

Ella se separa y le sonríe. Suiza rechina los dientes con los secretitos. Austria sonríe también.

—Bailas muy bien... —Aceite lobotomizada.

—Danke, tú también —asegura soltándola. Aceite se pone de puntitas y le da un beso en la mejilla, sonriendo. Va a sentarse junto a Inglaterra.

Austria sonríe ampliamente pensando que tiene mucha suerte porque hoy ya le han dado dos besos dos chicas y además ha molestado a Francia y ahora va a poder bailar con Suiza. Parece el cumpleaños de Austria. Se acera a Suiza y le tiende la mano.

—Was?

—Aceite quiere que bailemos desnudos para ella —responde en un susurro mirándole fijamente.

—WAS?!

—Es su cumpleaños —se encoje de hombros y se lleva las manos al pañuelo, empezando a abrírselo.

—¿C-Cómo... Cómo vamos a bailar desnudos para alguien? —susurra histérico.

—¿Pues tu qué crees? —empieza a quitarse el pañuelo tirando de la punta lentamente. Suiza abre los ojos como platos.

—Österreich, espera, espera —se le acerca y le detiene de la mano. Austria le pone el pañuelo por el cuello a Suiza que le toma de la cintura abrazándole

—Bailemos con ropa.

—Eso es lo que yo le he dicho —le susurra al oído sonriendo maligno.

—Eres un idiota —protesta mirándole—. Molesto, e idiota por... Te detesto —empieza a moverse más o menos al ritmo de la música—. Y no me agradas ni tú, ni Aceite, ni el imbécil de Francia —pisa a Austria.

xoOXOox

¿Qué tal ha ido?

—He bailado con Austria —Aceite sonríe idiotamente

¡Oh! ¿Ese ha sido el regalo que más te ha gustado?

No, me han gustado todos, pero Austria bailo conmigo ^^ Pero bien, muy bien y Bélgica…

La ha liado XD

Dios mío que cosa! :O

jajajaja me ha gustado eso, no lo esperaba

Yo tampoco, pero es que a Suiza le ha enojado mucho Francia, que bueno que llego Austria. No pensé que fuera tan útil para detenerlo

¿Por qué no?

Pues no lo sé, con lo que le exaspera.

Ah, pero igual que sabe encenderle sabe apagarle. A mí me ha sorprendido Inglaterra, no ha pensado ni por un momento que fuera cierto que estuviera con Suiza, se ha molestado con Francia porque creía que lo había hecho para molestar a Suiza y a Austria.

Es verdad, le ha dicho que era un idiota, pero en plan... Es un idiota... Meh. No nos percatamos. Pero... Claro ¡Es que claro! Estamos viendo la luz Francia y yo, porque Francia estaba como... Indignado. Porque odia que no le crea, pero es verdad que no es la reacción normal.

Lo que no le creyó es que no lo dijera, no el hecho en sí.

Sí, Lo cual Es MUCHO y no se había percatado. No lo ha dicho... ¿De dónde saco eso Bélgica?

Ya me parecía a mi muy enojado... en la cita en el G8, Francia le dijo que estaba enamorado de alguien, no de quien y ella sola se hizo la película con Suiza.

¿Francia? Si, de hecho se fue por culpa de Inglaterra, porque no caímos en la cuenta

Pues ahora espero que se le haya pasado un poco el enojo.

Totalmente. No le enojan tanto de Austria y Suiza... Pero es impresionante que Inglaterra este tan seguro.

Francia vuelve a la habitación. Austria y Suiza siguen bailando y Inglaterra reza algo con demasiados "bloodys" para ser una oración en voz baja, al lado de Aceite, de brazos cruzados.

Francia se sienta junto a Inglaterra y le abraza, él se tensa como un palo abriendo los ojos como platos, sonrojándose y empieza a apartarle para soltarse con fuerza.

—Eh, eh... Calma —susurra mirándole a la cara.

—What the hell you think you do? —pregunta histérico mirando a todo el mundo—. Get off of me, wine bastard!

Francia le mira un poco desconsolado y le suelta de los hombros, buscándole una mano para tomársela.

—Baila con él —pide Aceite.

—What? —pregunta Inglaterra dando un salto, sin saber a quién se refiere, pero dejando que Francia le tome la mano, como si no lo hubiera notado.

—Baila con él —repite Aceite mirando a Inglaterra.

—NO! —grita sonrojándose más y soltándose de la mano, separándose un poco más de Francia.

—Por favor...

—No! —exclama un poco menos histéricamente, mirando a Francia de reojo—. ¿Por qué debería?

—Porque aún es mi cumpleaños.

—But... But... But... —vacila volviendo a mirar a Francia de reojo, nervioso.

—Porfiiiiii

—Noo! —protesta bajando la mirada a sus manos en sus rodillas. Francia se levanta y hace una reverencia muy estudiada.

Inglaterra levanta la cabeza y le mira... Se le entreabren un poco los labios con sorpresa.

—¿Me concede esta pieza, monsieur?

—Ah... Eh... Uh... Eh... —vacila sonrojándose como un tomate.

El francés le toma de la mano y lo jala para que se levante.

—Ah! No! —protesta sin poner absoluta resistencia a levantarse, mirando el sofá.

Francia le toma de la cintura y le sonríe, empezando a moverse. Mira a Austria por encima del hombro, él no le hace ni caso e Inglaterra está al borde del infarto por que le está viendo TODO el mundo, es decir, España, Rusia, Aceite, Agua, Austria y Suiza.

Suiza está mirando a Austria a los ojos hablando bajito de algo bajito con él. Ni siquiera se ha enterado de que ha vuelo Francia, quien se acerca a Inglaterra.

—Me han hecho notar algo... —le susurra al oído.

—WhAAat —grita y susurra en un tono de voz histérico como si acabaran de descubrirle haciendo alguna travesura.

—Shhhh... Tranquilo —se mueve un poco acercándole a él—. Abrázame.

—N-No... —suplica muy tenso.

—Suisse está abrazando a Autriche.

—Bien por Switzerland —aprieta los ojos, histericolocoperdido.

El francés recarga su barbilla en el hombro de Inglaterra.

—Franceee —lloriquea apretando la tela de la camisa de Francia bajo sus brazos a la que se está agarrando.

—No te fijes en los demás, fíjate en mi —le susurra al oído.

—Pero es que los demás están ahí —lloriquea de nuevo—. Y puede venir America... No, please...

—Si viene América me empujas y me pegas, ¿bien?

—No funciona así —lloriquea otra vez.

—Relájate, Angleterre...

—No! No! No! —le empuja ahora y se vuelve a Aceite—. I can't dance whit him! I hate him!

—Aun así... Please —Francia vuelve a agarrarle de la cintura.

—Noo! —le riñe empujándole otra vez y luego aprieta los ojos—. Bloody hell! ¡Solo quieres burlarte de mí! —le acusa sonrojándose y sale corriendo.

Francia le sigue, tomándole de la cintura en cuanto salen del comedor, dándole un beso en los labios, pegándole a la pared. En cuanto sabe que nadie les está viendo, se lo devuelve con ansia, hundiéndole las manos en el pelo.

Francia sonríe, muy feliz, empujándole más contra la pared... Y hemos perdido a dos. Lo sentimos, es que Inglaterra lleva un poco mal lo del público.

Lo sabemos... Y Francia no puede tranquilizarle porque le tranquiliza a besos.

Sí... Pero no hace más que insistir... E Inglaterra no quiere rechazarle "tanto" frente a todos...

No hace más que insistir desconsolado. Jo, es que... Jo, vale.

No, es que en la intimidad funciona, pero en público... Merma la dignidad de Francia y Inglaterra no quiere tampoco que Francia se vea como un baboso. Una cosa es que Inglaterra sepa que su insistencia forma parte de un juego secreto propio que realmente no daña el orgullo del francés y otra que los demás le vean insistir de forma patética sin saber el intríngulis.

Es que se le ve. Jo, bueno, vale... No nos riñas tanto. Es solo que quiere bailar con él y no es tan grave

Jajajaja lo sabemos, pero aun así lo lleva mal, su reputación y todo eso...

Sí.

* * *

 _Si Himaruya felicita a Aceite, le invitamos a una cerveza._


End file.
